FIRE
by freechampismyotp
Summary: SWAN QUEEN! What happens when a fire traps Regina and Emma inside the Town Hall, will they make it out in time and will their true feelings come to light. *warning extreme sadness ahead, proceed at your own risk!*
**JUST A SHORT ONE-SHOT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW FEEDBACK!**

"REGINA, STOP!" Emma shouted, but it was too late.

Emma tried to catch Regina's reaching arm, but the brunette had already twisted the golden knob of the door.

The influx of oxygen fuelling a savage fire a propelling the two women backwards onto the staircase.

A loud *thud* was heard, as their flailing bodies hit the unforgiving stairs simultaneously.

"Shit!" Emma cursed, remembering all those years ago, when this had happened before.

They were now trapped once again in the Town Hall's stair case, each of them praying this was all a bad dream.

Emma's mind reeled, her head banging as she tried to prise open her heavy eyelids.

As her sea green eyes snapped open she realised this was a nightmare, but she was most definitely awake.

Her skin was rippling from the immense heat, her leather jacket feeling almost stuck to her skin as she tried to move her arm.

Emma let a cry tumble from her lips as she realised Regina was motionless on the ground.

Regina wasn't tugging at her arm to save her, or even shouting at Emma for her incompetence.

She had started to writhe in pain.

She seemed to be shivering uncontrollably, her whole body starting to spasm as Regina felt sweat dripping down her face and chest.

Regina tried to move herself over, at least move from off her front, but she couldn't, she was stuck and without the ability to get out of the burning room.

The tight leather constricted Emma's breathing even further, and was starting to feel like the start of a panic attack.

"No." Emma growled to herself.

This was not happening, not now.

This wasn't a time to be weak, or helpless, she needed to help Regina and she needed to help her now.

The flames licked dangerously at their feet as Emma tried to get her bearings.

Her arm felt like it wasn't quite in the right place, her eyes were misty from the smoke and her breathing still felt laboured.

Nevertheless, she had to move, she had to do something, because from the looks of things, Regina wasn't going to be any help, anytime soon.

Regina looked worse.

Far worse.

Her body was curled up tightly, so small Emma could have mistaken her for a teenager.

Her mountainous heels, which once rested on her feet, now had been flung to goodness knows where, leaving the Mayor bare footed.

Emma crawled painfully over until she was next to the Mayor.

The older woman didn't even seem to register her presence, she simply continue to groan and whimper as the fire seemed to only grown bigger, almost feeding on their fear.

The exhausted brunette had tears running down her pale cheeks.

Regina looked like she had been unmercifully crumpled into a car compacter. Her hair was slick from sweat, and her cheeks damp from a mixture of perspiration and tears.

There was bloody trickling down Regina's cheeks, Emma not sure whether Regina realised she was that badly hurt or not.

She did.

As Regina looked up, her eyes were full of worry, her big orbs of hazel locked onto Emma's.

"Looks like I have to save you again…" Emma joked, Regina attempting a laugh, but a small squirt of blood dribbled from her lips. "Hey…"

Emma panicked, using the pad of her thumb to wipe the sticky red substance from Regina's scared lips.

Regina's skin seemed to be near translucent, her eyes flickering half shut, as if it was using all of her energy to keep them open.

Emma looked around frantically, there seemed to be no escape, the doorway in front of them was engulfed in flames.

"I don't know how we can get out." Emma had to almost shout over the roaring of the flames.

Just as she did a wave of flames caught at Regina's feet.

The woman screamed, Emma having no choice but to haul Regina up a few stairs.

Her arms protested considerably, but Regina's screams made her carry on.

She didn't stop until they reached the curve in the stairway.

Emma hoped this would buy them some time.

"Emma…" Regina tugged at Emma's sleeve, the blonde moving so she could look at Regina in the eye.

The two of them were laid next to each other, Emma moving closer as Regina tried to talk.

More blood trickled from her mouth, Emma sobbing as she cradled Regina's head against her chest.

"You… Have to… Tell…" Regina wheezed, stopping as her head pounded uncontrollably.

"NO." Emma sobbed, she knew where Regina was going with this. "You are not dying!"

Emma shook Regina lightly, trying to stop the sickly lolling of the brunette's head.

"Please, Emma… I don't think I'm going to make it." Regina cling to Emma's top, her hands clamping as tightly as they could to Emma's blouse, which was stuck to her overheated body.

"Regina, please?" Emma begged, she couldn't imagine life without Regina.

Sure they hadn't been best buddies from the get go, but they had grown to like one another, Emma had even grown to love Regina.

Not that she would ever tell Regina, the woman was happy with Robin, it wouldn't be fair to ruin that.

"Emma…" Regina lifted her weak arm to touch Emma's face, running a delicate finger along the younger woman's defined cheekbone.

"You have to try Regina, we have to get out of here…" Emma sobbed, catching Regina's hand and holding it against her face. "You can't leave me, because…"

Emma's voice caught in her throat, Regina looked up at her with encouraging eyes, egging her on.

Emma brought Regina's hand from her face and laid it against Regina's.

"You're so important to me Regina and… I love you…" The last part was whispered, she figured if Regina was going to die now it would be better for her to hear it now, than not at all.

"I love you too…" Regina said, before subsequently rolling onto her side and coughing blood over Emma's blouse.

"Then you can't die! We can be each other's Happily Ever After, you have to fight Regina!" Emma shook the brunette as she started to drift off in Emma's arms. "Regina, PLEASE?" Emma started to break down.

"I'm too tired, save yourself!" Regina then lost consciousness in Emma's arms.

"I'm coming back for you Regina, I promise." Emma laid the brunette's limp body on the floor, before dashing down the stairs.

The flames were bigger than she remembered, but the thought of Regina dying made her leap through the flames anyway.

"Emma, baby?" Snow and Charming's arms were wrapped around Emma instantaneously, Charming sweeping her off the floor and placing her immediately on an ambulance gurney.

Emma pushed away the blanket, pushed away the oxygen masks and pushed away the suffocating hands that claimed they were trying to help her.

"Regina, you have to get Regina!" Emma cried, pushing away David as he tried to hold her down. "NO! YOU HAVE TO GET REGINA…"

Emma jumped from the temporary bed, running back towards the burning building.

Her legs buckled and her knees gave way as a tall, broad man carried out Regina's singed body.

She was more black soot that she was olive skin.

Emma failing to acknowledge the lack of rise and fall of Regina's chest until her slack body was lowered into a white body bag.

Emma's knees hit the floor first, then her arms, then her head.

She let out an eerie scream that seemed to shake everyone's soul, even the fire seemed to quieten.

Emma didn't try to hide it, holding her hands to her aching chest as she sobbed out every ounce of mourning she had for the woman she never had the chance to love.

She felt Snow and David drop next to her, her Mother gathering her in her arms.

The woman stroked Emma's hair, trying to soothe her rippling sobs, which cracked through her chest with so much force Emma thought she was going to break.

"She was my Happy Ending…" Emma mumbled into Snow's hair. "I never even got to kiss her…"

 **SORRY, NOT SORRY! I WAS IN THE MOOD FOR A BIT OF SADNESS, SO HERE YOU HAVE IT!**


End file.
